


Arguments

by MissReylo



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 09:56:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13245795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissReylo/pseuds/MissReylo
Summary: requested: Hi could you do one were Emma gets super jealous and possessive over the reader please thanks





	Arguments

“Thanks for the ride, Madam Mayor!” you said politely. The brunette smiled back and then drove off. You took off the hat you had been wearing and opened your purse to get your phone out.

22:07.

Emma was already asleep, you thought, so you entered the apartment very softly. She was a light sleeper and she needed her sleep, so you really didn’t want to wake her.

But you almost screamed when you were greeted by Emma, sitting on the couch, still awake.

“What the hell, Emma, you scared me!” you said, putting your coat, hat and shawl away. You dropped your purse on the floor.

“I stayed up,” she explained, sipping from her cocoa, “was that Regina giving you a ride?”

“Yeah. It was really weird. I was planning on walking but she offered me a ride. You know how intimidating she is, I thought she was planning on murdering me or something,” you babbled and sat down next to your girlfriend.

“I didn’t know Mayor Mills went to that art club,” Emma said softly, “you didn’t mention it.”

“I’ve never talked to her in art class, Emma,” you said, “honestly, I didn’t even know she was going. She’s always in the background, silent, just painting.”

Emma said nothing. She just put her cocoa away. You frowned.

“What’s wrong?” you asked, worried, “did something happen, honey?”

She shook her head. “Just surprised Mayor Mills goes to that class.”

You crossed your arms and sighed. “Emma, stop being jealous?”

“What? I’m not jealous!” she exclaimed.

“Yes, you are. What, do you think Regina is interested in me?” you argued angrily.

Emma raised her eyebrows. “Yeah. She’s never nice and now she’s suddenly offering a ride. She wants to fuck you, Y/N.”

You gasped. “What the hell, Emma? I know you and Regina aren’t best friends, but Regina can just be nice for the sake of being nice or whatever! I’m in a relationship with you, do you seriously think I would cheat on you? I love you!”

“Well, maybe if you didn’t stare at Ruby’s ass all the time you would actually put some effort in this relationship!”

It felt like you had been slapped. That stung. How dare Emma say that you didn’t put effort in this relationship? Was she suggesting that you had the hots for Ruby?

“I’m going to bed,” you hissed. You went to the bedroom and slammed with the door, turning off the lights.

You curled up under the blankets and cried softly. Off course, every couple argued. But knowing that Emma thought so low of you…that she didn’t trust you… that was painful.

 

The next morning when you went to make some breakfast, Emma was already gone. She had obviously slept on the couch, a blanket was still lying there. Her jacket was missing and a bowl with half eaten cereal was still on the kitchen counter.

You saw the small note and picked it up.

Y/N, I’m sorry for last night. I was wrong. I should have never said those things and I should have trusted you. I am really really really sorry. *puppy dog eyes*. I would have made this apology in person but the station called, there was something urgent and I had to come. Can we talk tonight? xxx Emma

You smiled softly. You weren’t that angry any more. Tonight the two of you would talk about it. What Emma had said and suggested was unacceptable. But you knew the two of you would be able to work it out.

Together.


End file.
